


how to kiss your renjun: a guide by lee donghyuck

by writesinfontuwu



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Awkward Flirting, Bad Flirting, Boys Kissing, Drunk flirting, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Friendship/Love, Idiots in Love, M/M, Mild Language, Mutual Pining, NoMin is obvious but well if you want to squint, RenHyuck are disgustingly cute in this, Roommates, Xiaoyang if you squint, hyuck is so whipped for renjun, kunten if you squint, poor jaemin having to deal with them, renjun is so whipped for hyuck but hides it better, terrible pining game im not sorry, the 5+1 fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-18 11:02:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28991142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writesinfontuwu/pseuds/writesinfontuwu
Summary: It all started with a bet.Kiss your crush before the year ends, the one who loses this will have to buy takeout or cook for the other for the next six months.It should be easy right? But Lee Donghyuck’s crush is his roommate and his best friend, Huang Renjun. It’s super, ridiculously, hard to just go up to your best friend andkiss him.
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Lee Donghyuck | Haechan
Comments: 26
Kudos: 192





	how to kiss your renjun: a guide by lee donghyuck

**Author's Note:**

> Sup, user publishesinfontuwu attempts to write a 5+1 fic but this is a mess... I tried and it is pretty cute I guess? Anyway, please read tags, they are idiots in love... and the plot is just tooth-rotting fluff.  
> So, enjoy :)

It all starts with a _stupid_ bet with Jaemin. Emphasis on the word stupid. He should have known that Jaemin Na, the entire STEM department’s favourite boy, would start this whole mess of a bet with him because he has absolute odds that he will win this. Donghyuck probably should have anticipated that he is in for a tough fight because, on the second day of the bet, Jaemin kissed his crush, Jeno Lee, from sports science and earned himself a boyfriend. This is the very reason why he is staring at him gloatingly across the table as he feeds his boyfriend the fries _from Donghyuck’s own plate._

Donghyuck seethes in his seat but what can he do? He really should heed Chenle’s warning at the New Year’s party to stop betting on shit. Crude but Donghyuck feels the importance of this now.

 _Kiss your crush before the year ends._ How naive Donghyuck is to think that it would be a _simple_ task just because he is rooming with his crush. How naive Donghyuck is to think that because he has _six months_ to do it, he will definitely succeed in it. He can almost _hear_ his brother’s very disappointed voice in his head.

So as Donghyuck nurses a beer in the frat party, it’s Kun’s — no, scratch that — Ten’s turn to throw the party, they don’t hold back at the sheer size of it. He doesn’t even realise just how huge a frat building is. Not until he realises that his own brother is part of a frat and that both Kun’s house and Taeil’s house had combined their yards to make the party. He sighs at the third loud crash from upstairs as he chugs down another half bottle of beer. He is a man with a mission and tonight he shall get his prize.

Except, the main character of his entire, well-planned, smooch-him-the-moment-you-see-him script is missing.

Huang Renjun, his beloved roommate, the secret crush he developed in Sophomore year, and history and art _double major_ — a slightly over-achieving choice, Donghyuck thinks — geek is missing in action from the frat party.

Donghyuck trudges through the crowd, trying to seek out Kun or any of the Chinese club members, and asks them where Renjun is tonight. He swears that Renjun hadn’t even reached home when he left for the party so he had outrightly assumed that he would see him here. Except, assuming makes an ass out of him. He brightens up when he spots the familiar mop of brown curls in the crowd, making his way over swiftly.

“Kun!” He yells over the music and the older boy grins at him. “Have you seen Renjun?”

Kun furrows his eyebrows and fends off a tipsy Ten trying to kiss him as he shakes his head. “Renjun went back after helping us to set up the party. He should be back in his dorm room!”

Donghyuck pouts at the older man who pinches his cheeks gently before his attention is taken over by a very horny, and very drunk, Ten. Donghyuck excuses himself and makes his way around the party, the music thunders on in his eardrums but all Donghyuck wants to do is to go home. He finds Jaemin grinding on Jeno on one of the couches and prods him sharply to tell them that he is leaving. Jaemin gives him an odd look but realises the unsaid reason why he is leaving before giving him a nod and a wave. Jeno smiles from where he is and points to the backdoor which usually has fewer people and Donghyuk gives them a final wave before slipping out.

Plan A failed, but that’s okay. Donghyuck has other plans to steal Renjun’s kiss.

Oh, right. Did Donghyuck mention that Huang Renjun, the adorable little crush he is very whipped for, is also unfortunately — Jaemin thinks it should be fortunately but Jaemin isn’t always right — his roommate. They were allocated as roommates in the freshmen dorms and had hit off really well which resulted in them choosing each other to be roommates ever since. It was a miracle that Renjun put up with him all the time, bringing him home whenever he blackouts from frat parties, making sure he eats during submission deadlines, practices his theatre lines with him, and ensuring that well, he has enough sleep and de-stresses on a regular basis.

Sure, it does sound like Renjun is possibly in love with him but Renjun is just such a sweetheart. He would travel out thirty minutes into town, in his run-down Honda Civic, just to help Jaemin purchase that particular brand of lined paper for his assignments. He would also swing by Walmart or Costco to just help Jeno get that one honey strawberry protein shake that he loves. He would rather burn his fingers and set off the fire alarm to make the blazing hot mala hotpot base for Chenle whenever he misses home. So in short, Donghyuck has no idea if Renjun ever likes him back because Renjun is indeed the sweetest, insanely good, the best friend you can ever ask for. And yes, it is an established fact that he is utterly whipped for his roommate, thank you very much.

But when Donghyuck returns to the dark apartment and sees the bowl of still-warm soup sitting on the kitchen countertop, he thinks he falls in love a little more each passing day. He tears the pastel blue post-it off and chuckles at the very threatening note as he carefully carries the bowl to the microwave to heat it. He returns to his room, thankfully the apartment they managed to rent comes with two bedrooms, and stows the post-it in a metal can. All the other post-its that Renjun had left for him over the years were kept safely in it.

When the microwave beeps and Donghyuck has had a refreshing shower, he slowly spoons the hot soup into his mouth. He washes up, and slinks back into his room, leaving only a neon yellow post-it in its place.

_Thank you._

**———— Plan 1: Ice Hockey ————**

Donghyuck is one of the star players of the college’s ice hockey team; in fact, he is the very reason why Jaemin had a humongous crush on Jeno. He had forced Jaemin to attend one of his matches during Sophomore year and Jaemin was smitten with Jeno during the whole playoff. It was also during that year did he realise that Renjun knew Yangyang, the transfer student from Germany. It is also Renjun’s credit for Yangyang to join them because he had dropped by the rink one day to deliver something that Donghyuck had forgotten in the dorms. He told him offhandedly that he knew someone who had been playing ice hockey since young and could probably help his team.

He introduced Yangyang to the team on their next practice and Sicheng immediately recruited him. Now the impish boy joins Renjun under Kun’s frat team and steals most of Renjun’s time. Donghyuck labels him as number one rival until he realises that Yangyang had his eyes on the cute music theory student, Xiao Dejun, who drops by the rink on Tuesdays to hand Kun’s homemade bento to Ten. Two weeks after Donghyuck finds out about Yangyang’s crush, he tells Renjun about it. The other boy laughs until tears stream down his cheeks as he hiccups at Donghyuck, nearly falling face first into the cheap beers at Kun’s frat house, when he hears the reason behind Donghyuck’s hostility towards Yangyang.

“You know, hilariously, Yangyang didn’t like you too. Said that you gave him weird vibes and that you’re trying too hard to impress me. An idiot, Yangyang is honestly,” Renjun chuckles, his cheeks red from the alcohol. “Funny right? You, my best friend, my soulmate—” Renjun giggles and rests his head on Donghyuck’s shoulders, closing his eyes. “—the only one who can annoy me so much, are in love with me? Ridiculous!”

Donghyuck chuckles wordlessly, eyes dimming a little at Renjun’s slurred words, and pulls Renjun closer to him. He gently swaps his glass with a cup of water and brushes his messy fringe away. There is a moment of silence, even though Xuxi had started a small party in the kitchen, and Donghyuck reckons that Renjun is too tipsy to bother, before he leans in and presses a light kiss on Renjun’s temple. Time freezes to a stop and only when Donghyuck pulls away, does Renjun snuggle closer, breath hitting his exposed neck and sending delightful shivers down his back.

“Renjun, would you give me a kiss if we won the championship?” Donghyuck dares to ask, eyes expectant as he gazes at Renjun.

“A kiss?” Renjun echoes and he breaks into a smile. “Okay, I’ll give you a kiss when you win the championship game.”

Donghyuck smiles and Renjun giggles drunkenly before he plows into his chest and snuggles happily. When Kun returns to the living room to find Renjun, he smiles at the way the two of them had fallen asleep on the couch. Donghyuck’s arms are wrapped around Renjun’s slim waist as Renjun naps on his shoulder. Donghyuck cracks open an eye and stares drowsily at Kun with sleep glazed eyes, blinking. Kun laughs at his confusion and gently tells him to head upstairs and sleep. Donghyuck groans at the mention of moving from the couch before he stills his movement, a cautious hand hovering above Renjun.

“Shit,” he whispers and Kun giggles before helping him shift Renjun to a more comfortable position and leads them up to the spare bedroom. Donghyuck heaves a sigh when he gently places Renjun on the bed and turns to Kun. “Thank you, Kun-ge.”

Kun shakes his head and gestures to the adjacent bathroom. “I have placed clothes on the racks already, I don’t think Renjun will wake up, so change him out of the jeans.”

Donghyuck nods obediently and Kun slips out of the door, shutting it tightly behind him. Donghyuck slips into bed after changing both of them out of their jeans and pulls Renjun into his embrace. He nuzzles the crown of Renjun’s head before humming happily and drifts to sleep. Next morning, he is awakened by a pillow in his face and a red-faced Renjun yelling at him. He pouts at Renjun as he whines about having to take care of him last night because “someone was so drunk, he couldn’t even get out of his jeans” and Renjun lowers his voice.

“Thank you,” he mutters before running out of the room, face flaming red, and Donghyuck chuckles about how adorable he is.

Things are going extremely well, according to Donghyuck, as he gloats to Jaemin about completing his side of the bet later that night. Jaemin only rolls his eyes and returns to his struggle with physics as Donghyuck squeals happily on his bed. But it turns out that Donghyuck had successfully jinxed himself with it because the team lost the final match and only took silver for the regional championships. Renjun’s eyes twinkle under the stadium lights as he gives Donghyuck a tight hug, nose wrinkling at the smell of sweat, and laughs airily.

“I guess you don’t get a kiss from me,” he whispers and gives Donghyuck a little wave with his fingers before he detaches himself and Donghyuck. “Better luck next time, _darling_.”

Donghyuck pouts into the empty space in front of him when Renjun leaves to give Yangyang a hug. Jaemin gives him a sympathetic pat on the back and mumbles about trying again. The bet had a few more months to go, and well, Donghyuck has time to complete it. He will come up with something else next time.

**———— Plan 2: Arcade ————**

"Huang," Donghyuck breathes into Renjun's ear, causing the poor boy to flinch and his shot ricochets off the wall.

Renjun makes a noise of frustration, turning to face Donghyuck, his lips curled downwards. "Lee."

Donghyuck chuckles and hooks his chin on Renjun's shoulders as he watches the screen from his position. "Your character is dying, Renjun."

Renjun shrieks and tries to focus on the battle but the attempt is futile and the glaring red "YOU LOSE" flashes on the screen. Renjun sighs, pouting at the screen before returning the gun into the slot, and he nudges Donghyuck away with his elbow. Donghyuck grabs his wrist and pulls him toward the other games as Chenle shrieks in his infamous dolphin pitch when Jisung smashes his character on the ground. They are at one of the arcades near the mall on Chenle's insistence, and Renjun was kidnapped on his way to the library, by none other than Donghyuck, and was dragged along to the arcade.

"Hey," Renjun whispers, looking at his watch. "I have to leave now, I have to tu—"

Donghyuck clasps a hand over his mouth and stares into his eyes, twinkling with mirth when he sees Renjun struggle against his hold. "Play one more round on the racing one, if you win... you get to go... if I win... well, a kiss?"

Renjun narrows his eyes on Donghyuck before pulling his hand off his mouth. A smirk etches itself on his lips and Renjun nods, tugging Donghyuck over to the biking game. "Game on, roomie. You're going to lose so bad."

Donghyuck swings himself on the fake bike and spares Renjun a glance, swallowing thickly when his eyes trail down Renjun's torso to his thighs. Oh god, the way he perches on the bike accentuates his gorgeous, slim legs and Donghyuck really wants to be between them. Renjun chuckles at his face and turns his eyes back on the screen, the light from the game screen lighting up his face. "Donghyuck, if you're not going to start riding, I'm going to win."

Donghyuck curses under his breath and whines as he tries to catch up to Renjun's character as the game counts down. Renjun speeds past the goal post and smiles smugly at Donghyuck who pouts at the screen. He giggles and hops off the bike, walking over to where Donghyuck is still perching on. He tugs on Donghyuck's sleeve and when the other boy turns to look at him, Renjun presses his index and middle finger to his lips before he gently pats Donghyuck's cheeks with them.

"A thank you for letting me win so easily," Renjun smiles coyly before his fingers softly pinch Donghyuck's cheeks. "See you when you're back at the dorms."

Donghyuck watches him leave and blinks rapidly, trying to understand what exactly happened. When Chenle and Jisung finally finish their battle on the street fighter machine, they find him still on the bike with a faraway, dazed look on his face. They call him loudly and Donghyuck jerks himself out of his trance, nearly falling off the bike, as Chenle asks him where Renjun is. Donghyuck blinks again and mumbles a low "he went back" and Chenle pouts at him before Jisung suggests that they all head over to the tteokbokki stall a street away.

That evening, after being coerced into treating both Chenle and Jisung at the tteokbokki stall, Donghyuck finds his wallet thinning in size as he sulks in a message to Jaemin. He tells Jaemin what Renjun had done in the afternoon and Jaemin leaves him on read for a good twenty minutes before he replies with a short "not counted" and then a couple of seconds later, "you're an idiot". Donghyuck whines into his blanket as Renjun walks in, those sinful legs out in those shorts that do nothing to hide them, and Donghyuck turns red at the sight of them. He buries himself in the blankets and chokes a soft "Good night" before he burrows deeper into the pillows.

"Good night, Hyuckie," Renjun whispers, his voice light and soft as he dims the lights to accommodate Donghyuck.

Donghyuck muffles his screaming in the pillow and wills himself to sleep as his ears pick up the gentle typing sounds from Renjun. But his mind and body clearly refuse to let him catch a break. So when Renjun's gentle typing on his laptop ceases and the lights fully switch off — leaving only the cool, bluish glow of the star lamp that Donghyuck had gotten for Renjun's birthday this year — Donghyuck lays wide awake, plagued by his own sins. Donghyuck groans at his mind and bravely turns to face the sleeping lump of Renjun opposite him, sneaking a look at the boy.

And then, as if staring at Renjun sleeping helps, Donghyuck promptly falls asleep in ten minutes.

**———— Plan 3: Baking ————**

Renjun is not a baker. He can cook the most wonderous Chinese cuisine, as approved by Kun, but he cannot bake — in any absolute sense. When Donghyuck returns home from his last class on Friday — Renjun gladly betrayed him a week into the semester and dropped his Friday module for another module with higher credits on Tuesday — he sneezes at the whiff of the piquant smell that reeks the dorms. Donghyuck quickly drops his bag by the couch before making his way to the kitchen. The person behind the pungent smell is staring sadly at the blackened mess on the tray before him.

"Renjun?" Donghyuck calls out cautiously, making the poor boy jump in the kitchen and his elbow collides painfully on the shelf behind him. "Shit, are you alright?"

Renjun winces tears welling up in his eyes due to the pain, and he whimpers pathetically. Donghyuck walks over and spares the mess on the kitchen island a judgemental look — he assumes it is supposed to be a batch of cookies — as he takes in Renjun's appearance. His apron is covered in flour and Renjun even has a little dried cookie dough smudge on his cheeks. Donghyuck tears off a piece of kitchen towel, wetting it under the sink, then cups Renjun's jaw and wipes the smudge off his cheeks gently. Renjun sniffles under his touch and Donghyuck sighs at his teary eyes before pushing the boy into one of the tall stools at the island.

"What happened? You don't usually want to bake, or detonate a bomb in my kitchen," Donghyuck asks teasingly, genuinely curious why Renjun would want to bake when they had both agreed previously that baking was Donghyuck's forte, not his. "Who made you angry enough that you're trying to poison them?"

Renjun glares at him from where he was sitting and looks down on his lap. His ears are red, a sign that he is embarrassed, and Donghyuck waits for him to speak. He moves around the kitchen and cleans the baking tools that Renjun has taken out, as he soaks them in a bucket of soapy water to get rid of the stains. Renjun plays with his fingers, struggling to tell Donghyuck why he is attempting to bake, and Donghyuck returns to the seat opposite him, two glasses of iced tea in his hands. Renjun takes a sip of the iced tea, and sheepishly apologises again, eyes darting between Donghyuck and the glass in his hands.

"I wanted to bake... because you mentioned that you hadn't had cookies for a while..." Renjun mumbles, after a while of silence, his voice trailing off in the end. "The mall ran out of your favourite cookies and the baker says they won't be baking them again since it isn't one of the popular flavours. So I googled the recipe and tried to make it myself..."

"Renjun," Donghyuck whispers, eyes landing on Renjun's pink cheeks fondly.

Renjun ducks his head further down, and his grip on the glass tightens. "I know I can't bake, but this week has been hell for you, so I wanted to cheer you up... I'm sorry."

Donghyuck chuckles, feeling a sticky, warm sensation of _love_ flood his chest, as he makes his way around the island and drapes himself over Renjun. He presses his nose against the exposed skin between Renjun's ears and jaw as he tightens his hug. Renjun relaxes slowly in his embrace and rubs his wrists over his eyes. Donghyuck sighs in his ears and turns Renjun around in the stool, pulling him into a tight hug, eyes twinkling as he feels Renjun snaking his arms around him.

"Thank you, for doing this," Donghyuck stage-whispers and Renjun shakes his head against his chest. Donghyuck tightens his hold on the other, chin digging into the top of Renjun's head as he pulls him closer. Renjun rests his cheek on Donghyuck's chest, feeling the thundering heartbeat in his ribcage, and snuggles closer, sighing happily. "Really, Renjun... Thank you for doing this, I—"

"Idiot, I'll do anything for my best friend," Renjun smiles as he peeks at Donghyuck from his chest. Donghyuck freezes at his words, the light flickering in his eyes, and he nods at Renjun who pulls away shyly. Renjun reaches up and brushes away the stray lock of hair that fell across Donghyuck's face tenderly, eyes softening as he looks at his roommate. "I'll cook you something instead?"

Donghyuck nods a little, taking a step back as their hands fall away. Renjun stands up and re-enters the kitchen, humming under his breath as he rummages through the fridge to look for ingredients. Donghyuck sighs at his back view and retrieves his bag from the couch before he disappears into their room. At the sound of the room door shutting, Renjun stops rummaging through the fridge, turning his head slightly to confirm that Donghyuck is no longer standing in the hallway, as he leans his forehead shakily on the fridge door.

He takes a couple of deep breaths and calms himself down before he walks over to the faucet and splashes some water on his reddening cheeks quickly. Once the blush fades off his cheeks, Renjun takes one deep breath before resuming his hunt for ingredients. In the room, Donghyuck wails softly into his wardrobe and knocks his forehead lightly on the wardrobe door, whining about his actions in the kitchen. He pats his burning cheeks lightly and takes the deep breathing exercises Renjun had taught him back when they were Freshmen.

"That was close," they both whisper at their respective places in the dorm.

Donghyuck forgets the entire bet with Jaemin that day when he climbs into bed later. Renjun is already sleeping soundly in his bed and Donghyuck swears he could feel the phantom touches on his body. He grabs the teddy bear Renjun bought for him blindly and cuddles him tightly, trying to ignore how _right_ Renjun had felt in his arms. He drifts off to sleep just as Renjun cracks his eyes open and gazes at him quietly in the night, a blush colouring his cheeks.

**———— Plan 4: Pet Sitting ————**

"Why are you here?" Renjun blinks at the sniffling boy standing outside Chenle's house.

Donghyuck jumped slightly and surprise swept through his expression as he blinks owlishly at Renjun. He really isn't expecting to find Renjun at Chenle's house. It has been three days since he last saw Renjun and neither Jeno nor Jaemin have seen him too. Thankfully, Chenle texted the group with a "thanks Junnie, love you" before Donghyuck could call the police to report a missing person and decided to check on Chenle's place before making the rash decision. The last time he called the police for a missing Renjun, it turned out that he was living in Kun's frat house's basement for his art submission deadline. That earned him a whole two months of clowning from Yangyang and Hendery and Donghyuck would rather not relive that ever again.

His frown deepens at Renjun's equally shocked face and sneezes once before he realizes that he hasn't even bothered throwing on a thicker coat in his haste. He sneezes again before Renjun realises that he is shivering in the cold and he pulls him into the warmth of the house. Donghyuck sheds off the jacket as Renjun quickly hands him a cup of warm tea. It’s jasmine, Donghyuck notes when he takes a tentative sip as he settles down by the heater. Donghyuck whispers his gratitude for the tea as Renjun runs to grab a blanket to warm him up faster. Donghyuck sits close to the heater and watches Chenle's puppy Daegal crawl into his lap. Renjun returns with a thick blanket and piles it on top of Donghyuck roughly as he sits close to him.

They sit in silence until Donghyuck stops shivering and Renjun pours him a new cup of tea. They shift to the coffee table where Renjun has the entire tea set out and the electric kettle is emitting steam. Renjun brews a new pot of tea as Daegal makes herself comfortable on Donghyuck's lap, whining softly for attention. Donghyuck runs his hand through her fur and bumps his nose with hers as she licks him all over. Renjun chuckles at the scene and Daegal struggles against Donghyuck's hold as she makes her way over to his lap.

"Our princess, what do you want," Renjun asks in Chinese, giggling when she bites his hand lightly. "I think Chenle needs to stop spoiling you, tiny baby."

Donghyuck rests his head on the couch, blinking at Renjun who carries Daegal to the couch, and almost flinches when Renjun shifts closer towards him. Daegal bumps her head on Donghyuck's head before she jumps off the couch and goes over to her toys. Renjun giggles at her antics and rests his cheek on the couch, blinking cutely at Donghyuck as he stretches over to run his hand through Donghyuck's wet hair. He frowns at the damp hair and pulls back his hand from Donghyuck's hair, rolling over to stand up before he disappears into a room.

Donghyuck sits up slowly, taking another mouthful of tea when Renjun returns with a towel and takes a seat on the couch. He waves Donghyuck over to sit between his legs as he gently towel-dries his hair. The snowfall outside has increased again and Renjun gently massages Donghyuck's scalp while he dries his hair. Donghyuck leans right against Renjun as he tilts his head a little, groaning blissfully when Renjun presses down on a really comfortable spot on his head.

"I should really make you dry my hair more often."

Renjun pinches his ears in retaliation before resuming his drying, fingers nimble as they press down on his head. Donghyuck stiffens an impending moan as he tips his head back and bumps on Renjun's crotch with the action. They both freeze at the brief contact. Renjun swallows a lump in his throat and Donghyuck shifts away slightly, taking the towel from Renjun's still hands. He haphazardly brushes the towel through his hair before finding a hanger to hang it up.

"You... okay?" Donghyuck asks cautiously.

Renjun snaps out of his trance and nods, cheeks colouring red again, as he shifts a little to accommodate Donghyuck on the couch. Donghyuck sits a little distance away from Renjun who whines softly and beckons him closer. Donghyuck blinks at his whines and holds back a smug smile as he creeps closer, pulling Renjun into his embrace. Renjun sighs happily, rubbing his cheeks on the crook of his neck, and snuggles closer by wrapping his arms around Donghyuck's torso. Donghyuck chuckles at the sound of his happy humming and recounts how shocked Jaemin was when he first saw them cuddling in their dorms.

"Donghyuck, you're a hugger... that's a known fact but," Jaemin had shrieked dramatically as he grabbed his then-crush, Jeno, and pointed his finger at their little cuddle session on the couch. "Huang Renjun, you double standards man, you hated all my touching and cuddling. Who are you and what did you do to my best friend?"

Renjun hums, shifting in the embrace to a more comfortable spot, and Donghyuck weaves his hand through his hair, fingernails gently scratching his scalp. The pleased exhale that Renjun breathes out is almost a purr and Donghyuck sniggers at his reaction which earns him a soft punch on the chest. He turns to check on Daegal and realises that she has fallen asleep on her favourite pillow which she is slowly growing out of. Donghyuck spares her another look before he turns his attention on Renjun who is slowly, and surely, dozing off in his arms.

"Did Chenle ask you to come to pet-sit Daegallie again?" Donghyuck asks softly, not wanting to startle Renjun and also wake Daegal.

Renjun nods sleepily, yawning lightly before he blinks and looks up to Donghyuck. "I'm literally Daegal's other dad, of course, I have to care for her when Chenle heads home with Jisung. I can't just bring her back because of Jeno's allergies."

Jeno and Jaemin had just moved into their larger 4-student dorm, after Jaemin chatted up the admin lady politely and managed to get her to cheat the system and let the four of them stay in a dorm. Donghyuck lost in the game of rock, paper, scissors and had to take the double bed room which Renjun, after a couple of minutes, shuffled in too. They had been roommates since Freshmen so they quickly lapsed into their usual routine and behaviour.

"You couldn't have told us before you shifted here?" Donghyuck asks reproachfully.

Renjun blinks rapidly at his words and looks at him, "I didn't?"

Donghyuck smacks his head gently with his palm — Renjun pouts at the hit — and shakes his head. "You didn't, dumbass."

Renjun falls silent before he smacks Donghyuck sharply on the chest, his eyes narrowed into slits. "It doesn't mean you have the rights to not dress warmly when you come looking for me."

"I was literally driving a car, I have a heater in it."

"You had to _wait_ for me to open the door, idiot. Why didn't you just key in his passcode?"

Donghyuck gapes at Renjun, eyes widening, and Renjun flashes him a smug grin. "I win," he cheers in a sing-song way and nestles back against Donghyuck's chest. Donghyuck chuckles, the vibration of his mirth sends a wave of shivers down Renjun's spine, and leans down to nose at his hair. "You win," he says fondly, lips brushing his temple.

Renjun sighs at the touch and closes his eyes, a smile rests on his lips. Donghyuck reduces his movements to the bare minimum and shuts his eyes. They nap on the couch, pressing comfortably against each other, until the sky darkens outside and they begrudgingly get up to order takeout for dinner. Needless to say, both Jeno and Jaemin don't see them for a whole week until they are dismissed from Chenle's when the two youngest in the friend group return from their trip. No one says a word but Jaemin wiggles his eyebrows suggestively at both of them which draws him a pillow to his face from Renjun.

"Baby steps," Donghyuck whispers to himself when Renjun is in the bathroom. "Baby steps."

**———— Plan 5: Mistletoe ————**

It's the annual Christmas party that both Taeil and Kun like to throw together at their frat houses and Renjun is forcefully dragged to it by the combined efforts of Donghyuck, Chenle and Jaemin. He nurses a cup of highball as he watches with interest Donghyuck's downfall in KartRider. He giggles at his cries of misery when Donghyuck's character — his beloved Crayon-Shinchan — is thrown off course by the combined efforts of Jungwoo and Mark. He chugs down the remaining highball from his cup, feeling the alcohol course through his blood, as Donghyuck crashes into the seat beside him. He folds himself into Renjun's side and whimpers about being bullied by both his _hyungs_ and Renjun just entertains his whines with an eye-roll.

"I'll go get us more drinks, I'm not drunk enough," Donghyuck mumbles after a moment and Renjun gives him a noncommittal grunt.

He returns with a cup of bright green cocktail in both hands and Renjun wrinkles his nose in disgust. He takes it gingerly and takes a precautionary whiff of the alcohol before he steals a glance in Donghyuck’s direction. Usually he is their designated driver whenever they head out for drinks but Kun has graciously offered them a room for the night. Donghyuck stares at him expectantly and Renjun shrugs his shoulders at his expression and tips the entire cup down his throat. Donghyuck watches him with wide eyes and by the time he remembers to stop Renjun, the entire content of the cup has disappeared down his throat. Donghyuck’s eyes flash dangerously at the bob of Renjun’s Adam’s apple as he swallows the drink, and Renjun just blinks at him in response.

Donghyuck takes a sip of the drink, feeling the alcohol burn his throat, and for a moment wonders how Renjun downs the whole cup. He turns to Renjun who is staring at him intently, eyes twinkling under the fairy lights that Yangyang has thrown on every surface he can reach in the house. He leans into the gentle caress on his arm and Renjun smiles at him, eyes glazing over from the alcohol. Donghyuck brushes a finger down his cheek and Renjun hums at the touch, leaning in. Donghyuck shifts a little in his seat and Renjun immediately latches on him, closing his eyes after he makes himself comfortable against Donghyuck's warm body.

"I'm going to get you some water, you're tipsy," Donghyuck breathes when he realises that Renjun isn't tipsy. "Actually, you're not tipsy, you're drunk. You're definitely drunk, Renjun."

Renjun whines at his movement and shakes his head. "You're comfortable, don't go."

Donghyuck makes an exasperated noise and stands up, tugging Renjun along with him, and makes his way to where Johnny is manning the makeshift bar. The older man raises his eyebrow at Donghyuck and his hip attachment Renjun, holding back his laughter when he sees that exasperated look on Donghyuck's face, before he pours them both a cup of water. Donghyuck gently coaxes a drunk Renjun off his back, the alcohol he consumed too fast already hitting him, and slowly feeds him the water. Johnny chuckles at their antics when Renjun whines about Donghyuck wanting to use this chance to drown him. Johnny pats Donghyuck on the shoulder sympathetically and points to the space above their heads with a huge grin on his face.

A mini indoor drone with a mistletoe attached to its body is hovering above them.

Donghyuck stills his movement and turns around to see twin smirks on both Yangyang and Jaemin's faces before he turns to Renjun. Renjun gurgles incoherently at the cup and drowns the whole cup of water before he turns to Johnny and musters a smile. "One more, please."

Donghyuck ruffles his hair smoothly and tugs him away from the bar as the drone follows them noisily, and the group cheer at them. Donghyuck swats a hand at the cheering crowd and ushers Renjun out to the balcony, hoping the fresh air can wake the petite boy up. He isn't the best at taking care of people but he knows that Renjun clings tighter than a koala to a eucalyptus tree when he is drunk. Renjun cuddles up to him, pushing him up against the metal railing of the balcony as he gazes into Donghyuck's eyes. His mind wanders away and Donghyuck holds his breath when Renjun leans in and sighs.

"You have really, pretty eyes, did you know that?" Renjun whispers, eyes reflecting fondness, as he brushes his lips against Donghyuck's jaw. "So pretty, like they hold an entire galaxy of stars in them."

Donghyuck chuckles weakly, hands coming up to rest on his hips, and shifts a little to accommodate Renjun's entire weight on himself. Renjun gives him a content hum and sighs heavily as he rests his forehead on Donghyuck's shoulders. Donghyuck holds him tightly, teetering him towards him as he shakes his head at the drunken boy. "Renjun," he cautions but Renjun just pouts at him. He steps between Donghyuck's legs and whines at the now immobilised Donghyuck.

"Hyuckie, it's Christmas," Renjun whines, fluttering his eyelashes at the other seductively. "There was a mistletoe... why didn't you kiss me, am I not attractive?"

Donghyuck swallows his spit and shakes his head. "I want to _kiss_ you, gosh, Renjun you don't know just how alluring you're now. I want to kiss you so badly but I can't, no I won't, you're drunk. I'm not going to take advantage of you." Donghyuck moves away, trying to disentangle himself from the iron grip that Renjun has on him, making Renjun cry out at his movement. Donghyuck freezes when he hears the loud sob coming from Renjun and looks down to see tears streaming down his cheeks. He blinks for a moment before he tenderly wipes the tears off with his thumb.

"Okay, I'm not going anywhere. I'm right here, see, I'm standing here!"

Renjun nods at his words but cries louder as he hits Donghyuck, his fists colliding with his chest while he sobs at the bewildered boy. Donghyuck stands in silence, as he lets Renjun hit him across the chest, each blow soft against his chest. Renjun hiccups as he slowly tires himself out from the crying and the hitting, leaning into Donghyuck's ready arms as he cries softly into his chest. Donghyuck holds him tightly in his embrace, hands weaving into his soft curls, and whispers comforting words to Renjun.

"Renjun, we will have to talk about this. But for now, can we just take a nap or something? Are you up for that?" Donghyuck asks carefully, still confused over Renjun's crying fit from a while ago.

He relaxes his shoulders when Renjun nods, numb with exhaustion from the crying, and smoothly carries him in his arms. He offers Kun a grateful smile who helps him make his way up to the room he had prepared for them. Kun gives him an amused pat on the back before he returns to the roaring party below.

Donghyuck carefully sets Renjun on the edge of the bed and quickly runs a bath for him. He makes quick work of cleaning the half-asleep boy and helps him change into a set of pyjamas — Donghyuck shoves him into the fox design pyjamas as he leaves the bear one for himself — that Kun laid out for them. Donghyuck tucks him into the bed, hands brushing against his forehead before he ducks into the shower and changes into his pyjamas. Renjun whines in his sleep and Donghyuck shakes his head at the incoherent mumbling before he slips under the covers. Almost on reflex, Renjun curls up against him immediately, body fitting into Donghyuck's arms.

"Good night, darling," Donghyuck whispers as he closes his eyes and sleep takes over both of them.

**———— Renjun Initiates ————**

Renjun wakes up to a pounding headache and a heavy body crushing his left arm. His hungover mind is slow in processing his whereabouts and Renjun is ready to scream before his mind registers that he is currently in his usual room at Kun’s house. He turns to his side, blinking sleep from his eyes, and meets the sleeping face of Donghyuck. His mouth is agape and his eyelashes flutter against his cheeks as he snores lightly. Renjun shifts himself carefully and finally notices the arm that Donghyuck has around his midriff.

“What an idiot,” Renjun muses and leans in closer to him, resting their foreheads together. “My idiot.”

He remembers flashes of whatever happened last night and his heart sings when he realises that Donghyuck actually reciprocates his feelings. He feels the love and happiness expand within himself like a balloon. Renjun felt whole and relaxed ever since he realised he was in love with Donghyuck when they were sophomore, two years ago. He raises a finger to brush against the beauty marks that dot across his cheeks, eyes filling with immense love and adoration. He shuffles closer and hums when he realises that Donghyuck unconsciously matches his movements.

Feeling brave, Renjun leans in and feels the brush of breath ghosting on his lips before he presses them together lightly. Renjun intended it to be a light, chaste brushing of lips but as he is about to pull away, Donghyuck starts to return the kiss. He gives out a surprised squeak when the arm on his waist squeezes him lightly and the kiss deepens. When they pull away after a while, Donghyuck is gazing at him with an unreadable look.

“Morning,” Renjun squeaks, face lighting up into a pretty shade of red. “I can explain.”

Donghyuck smirks as he lurches forward and captures his lips again, both of them smiling into the kiss. Renjun throws his arms around Donghyuck’s nape and lets Donghyuck pull him flush against himself. They kiss slowly, enjoying the way their lips slot and slide against each other, and Donghyuck pulls away unwillingly, pressing their foreheads together. Renjun giggles, feeling like his entire being has been drenched in honey, sweet and sticky, and Donghyuck kisses him lightly again.

“Would you be my boyfriend?” Renjun blurts out and blushes at his own enthusiasm. “I mean, if… If I’m not reading the signs wrong.”

Donghyuck chuckles at his embarrassed expression, adoringly tucking a strand of hair behind his ears. “I would have asked, if you didn’t blurt it out. But yes, I would love to be your boyfriend.”

Renjun heaves a sigh of relief and snuggles into Donghyuck’s warmth. “Wait, did you lose the bet if we kissed today, or is it still counted?”

“You know about the bet?” Donghyuck blinks awkwardly, wondering if he had already ruined the chances with Renjun — they literally just got together like a whole minute ago.

Renjun scoffs at his incredulous look and nods. “Did you really think Jaemin started the whole bet for fun? He was already dating Jeno when he brought it up. Plus, the only reason why he goaded you into accepting this bet was because he was growing tired of my whining about how dumb you are.”

“What the hell,” Donghyuck buries his face into the fluffy pillow Kun owns and wails. “I thought he was moving too fast with Jeno. Wait, when did they even start dating?”

“Remember Jeno had the wrist injury during your Junior year tournament?”

Donghyuck slaps a hand on his face. “How did I not notice it?”

“Well, I was in love with you since Freshmen and _you_ didn’t even notice,” Renjun huffs against Donghyuck’s neck angrily. “You are such a dense dumbass, why do I love you?”

Donghyuck puckers his lips up and gives him another kiss on the lips which Renjun melts into. “Well, now this dumbass is your boyfriend, so too late for any refunds!”

Renjun smiles against his lips, returning the kiss with one of his own. “Wouldn’t dream of refunding.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hello :) Thank you for reading this~   
> May I self-promo my precious little [RenHyuck Fairies AU](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27956726) here as well~  
> Please give it some love <33


End file.
